1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a honeycomb structure, an apparatus for manufacturing a honeycomb structure, and a honeycomb structure.
2.Description of the Related Art
To date, honeycomb structures and the like, which are used for cleaning exhaust gases, have been known as porous bodies. For example, PTL 1 describes a method for forming a honeycomb structure, wherein a body including an organic binder and a forming mixture (cordierite-formation material) containing at least hydrophilic talc and not containing a magnesium-containing material other than talc is formed into a honeycomb shape so as to produce a honeycomb formed body, and the honeycomb formed body is fired so as to obtain a honeycomb structure. In the manufacturing method, the hydrophilic talc is used and, thereby, the fluidity is improved even when water content in the body is low, and extrusion can be performed at a high speed.